


Unforeseen

by nurkat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allergic reaction, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, Whump, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurkat/pseuds/nurkat
Summary: Reader goes to sickbay for a tooth ache and gets way more than they thought.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading my trash.  
> Comments and constructive criticism most welcomed.

My skin felt so itchy. Not like it was dry, but like there were bugs, and I could feel each of their tiny little legs crawling all over my body. I scratched several times but it didn't seem to satisfy. My feet were hanging off the side of the bio-bed as I sat, awaiting the good doctor.

I was expecting a quick visit for a nagging ache in my jaw but this seemed different. This feeling was brand new. I felt anxious and my hands didn't know what to do with themselves; scratch, rub, steady myself on the bio-bed, repeat.

"Bones, what did you say you gave me?", I began to scratch at my face. I could feel it warmer than usual, almost like a slight sunburn. My skin felt tight as I wriggled my nose to assess myself.

I watched as he placed the hypospray on the tray with his back towards me. He unloaded the vial, "an antibiotic," he responded flatly, "it should help with that tooth ache".

"I didn't think it was anything serious, you just always nag me--." As soon as the words left my lips I felt a heat swell in my throat and attempted a cough to clear it. I sucked in a quick breath and let out a long forceful cough.

Bones turns to look at me, and I watched as his normal, nonchalant face turned to that of worry in an instant. I tried to speak, and seeing his anxiety only exacerbated mine. I couldn't. I tried to suck in air again, but it felt tenuous.

_I can't breathe.  
Bones._

I noticed my hands were bright read and patchy as they instinctively grasped at my throat. It felt swollen and angry. This was nothing like I had experienced before. I could hear the loud buzzing of the monitor behind me causing my anxiety to increase.

Bones began to sound like he was underwater, "Christine!".  
I remember him looking like he was angrily yelling before my vision started to darken like a vignette.

I felt the strong grip of the doctor on my right shoulder as a device was placed quickly over my nose and mouth. It latched on forcefully and I felt the oxygen blow cooly against my skin. I continued to gasp as it gave me no relief.

_What is happening..  
Bones, help me.._

I could feel my body becoming heavier as it lurched forward but strong hands seemed to bolster me. I swiveled into a lying position with no effort of my own.

The alarms continued.

Leonard was irritated and yelling, but I could no longer make out his words. I couldn't even read his lips. I remember seeing Christine approach, she was poised and methodical with a tray.

I felt surrounded by darkness.

_I looked at Leonard, as I sat in his quarters.  
He had prepared a meal for the two of us  
after a long day._

_Candles, flowers, champagne, cologne._

_Leonard this is so extravagant._

_He placed his napkin on the table and stooped down to one knee._

I remember taking a breath in, and it felt so easy. My eyes fluttered as they attempted to focus. The bright light seemed to make it difficult. Leonard was standing over me with his eyebrows curled in worry. He was talking to me, but it was difficult to focus on his words.

_Leonard I can't hear you._

I reached for the device sealed around my nose and mouth, but I felt Leonard gently pulling my hand back to my side, holding it in his own.

"You still need that," the words were slow, but you could make sense of it.

He felt so warm. His grip was tight.

"She's still hypotensive, Doctor, would you like to repeat the dose?" The words were feminine and finally clear.

I soon felt the sting in my neck.

I was grounded again as I felt a soft hand grab my arm. I felt a quick, precise poke before a cool sensation flooded my right extremity. The taste in my mouth reminded me of the ocean.

_Like the one we visited on our last shore leave.  
You seemed so happy.  
I was so happy.  
The salty sting of the gentle breeze.  
We watched the double sunset on the beach. _

"Doctor, would you like to begin an epinephrine infusion?" It was Christine.

"Start low at 300 mics a minute, then titrate up as we need." Leonard looked at me. His face was so full of concern. I squeezed his hand in mine as almost to apologize.

What happened? I don't know if I actually said it or Leonard read it in my eyes.

He finally smiled as his thumb began to caress my skin.

"You're allergic to penicillin. I'll be damn sure this won't happen again, darlin'."

"You're going to be just fine," I felt Christine squeeze my arm.


End file.
